Breaking Dawn an unauthorized rewrite
by BrileyBrowne
Summary: Those of us who have read the fourth installment in Meyer's saga know how it ends. Briley Browne however, envisions a thrilling conclusion in which Bella is thrust into an alternate world in which Edward never existed, set during the first book's time pd.
1. Preface

_In visions of the dark night_

_I have dreamed of joy departed-_

_But a waking dream of life and light_

_Hath left me broken-hearted._

_Ah! what is not a dream by day_

_To him whose eyes are cast_

_On things around him with a ray_

_Turned back upon the past?_

Edgar Allan Poe

I knew everyone thought I was crazy. Even I thought I was crazy. But despite everything, I trusted my own mind. I knew it wasn't all some silly dream. It was all real. It had just been… lost somehow.

I'd fought for what I loved many times. I'd looked death in the eyes and I didn't back down. If the prospect of an excruciatingly slow and agonizing death didn't make me surrender, I definitely wasn't going to let this stop me.

I knew it wouldn't be easy. I would have to give up so much. I'd had a taste of what could be, but what I really wanted was what I'd _had_. I would give up everything, sacrifice it all to be with the one I truly loved.

Even if he didn't exist.


	2. Chapter 1

"Bella," the deep, sultry voice of an angel pulled me from my slumber. "Bella, are you awake, love?"

I kept my eyes closed and fought back a smile. I knew what was on his mind, but I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of voicing it. Not yet.

I was far too comfortable as I was. It had been a warm night, so his ice cold arms embraced me with no blankets between his skin and mine. I loved the way that my soft, fragile body was a perfect fit to his stony, practically indestructible form.

Edward Cullen was my boyfriend. No–– fiancé. In only a day, I would be Mrs. Edward Cullen. _Mrs. Edward Cullen… Mrs. Cullen… Bella Cullen… Isabella Cullen… _I rather liked the sound of all that. I hadn't been too keen on the subject of marriage – you can thank my dear mother, Renée, for that one – but it was starting to grow on me. I began to realize that by marrying him, we would belong to one another. It would be legally binding proof that he was mine, and I was his. Not that we needed proof. But it was nice to have even more validation.

It never ceased to amaze me that someone like me could end up with Edward. He was unimaginably perfect. He was a musician, an athlete, a gentleman, and absolutely breathtakingly handsome.

Oh, and did I mention he was a vampire whose lungs constantly _screamed_ for my blood?

Edward and his "family" were a group of "vegetarian" vampires living in the rainy town of Forks, Washington. Carlisle, a doctor, was the creator of almost all the Cullens. His wife, Esme, was like a mother to all the younger vampires. Rosalie was stunningly beautiful, but not the biggest fan of me because I was willing to give up everything she wished she could have had. Emmett was Rosalie's, and Rosalie his; he was like a giant teddy bear, though his teasing innuendo sometimes made facing an irritable grizzly more appealing. Alice, though not created by Carlisle, was just as much a part of the family as the rest of them; she and Jasper joined the Cullens together, because Alice had seen them in a vision and knew that's where her life (with Jasper) was headed.

The Cullens were unique not only for their eating habits and the fact that they all lived together so close to humans instead of separate nomadic lifestyles, but for the amount of special abilities within the group. Alice could see the future, but the future she saw was dependent upon decisions of the individuals involved. Jasper could manipulate the emotions of others, positively or negatively. Edward could read the mind of anyone… except me.

Luckily, whatever strange glitch protected me from Edward's probing also protected me from the more unpleasant things others of his kind could do.

Edward shifted, and I bolted upright. He chuckled at my confused expression.

"I'm not going anywhere. Lie back down. Charlie's coming," he said softly.

I nodded and lowered my head again, facing away from the door. Sure enough, my door opened and Charlie awkwardly shook my shoulder. "Bella? Renée's here. She… uh… wants to see you. Phil's here, too," he grunted.

I swallowed a sigh and sat up. "Tell her I'll be down in a minute. I just need to brush my teeth and everything," I stated groggily, stretching a bit to add to the effect.

Charlie was trusting enough to be fooled by my bad acting. He nodded once and left the room, never noticing the vampire lurking in the shadows of my room.

I groaned as Edward sat down and wrapped his arms around me. "I guess I'll have to face her sooner or later."

"She's not here to scold you," he reassured me. "She's happy you're happy. She just wants to spend some time with you before she has to 'give you up'." He chuckled then. "And she's actually hoping to catch a glimpse of Carlisle if possible."

I gawked at him. "But… PHIL! She's _married_!"

He kissed my forehead and laughed again. "She just finds him attractive. It's Phil she loves," he looked me in the eye. "And she loves you. Bella, you don't have to worry about pleasing her. She's so proud of you. I wish you could hear for yourself."

I sighed. "Fine. I'll go. But you have to show up and rescue me."

"Of course," he kissed me on the lips once, then disappeared out the window.

To avoid lying to Charlie, I did go brush my teeth before I made my way to the living room.

Phil and Charlie were watching some sort of ball game. Renée was staring closely at a picture of Edward and me she'd found somewhere. I hurried to take it from her under the guise of giving her a hug.

"You make a nice pair, Bella," she said carefully.

"Thanks, Mom."

"So," she hesitated, "you're getting married. Tomorrow!"

"Yes, Mom."

"Are you sure----"

"Yes mom," I cut her off, "I'm sure."

She nodded. "I thought so. Your father and I are just… worried that maybe you're rushing into this."

"Mom," I said slowly, "Edward's been my life since I came here. It only makes sense that we would want to get married. And what does time matter? As long as you really love someone?"

She smiled, and I relaxed. "As long as you're sure. Now go put on some clothes and we'll go out. You'll have to show me what's changed since I've been away!" Though I knew she was pretending to be thrilled with all the arrangements, I knew she would be glad when tomorrow was over and she could get out of Forks again.

At about noon, I had the sudden urge to drive up to La Push. I could see if Jacob was back. And I was sure Emily would be making something very edible. I would love for Renée to meet them, my other family. Even if it _did_ make me think of what could have been…

There was no answer at Billy's, so we went on to Sam's. Emily answered the door cheerfully. I had already warned Renée about Emily's scars, and she didn't seem to notice them as the once-beautiful woman invited us inside.

Just as I'd suspected, Emily was cooking a _huge_ lunch for the boys and Leah. She and Renée talked about trivial things while I prepared myself to interrupt with my own questions.

"Emily," I finally managed, "is Jake…?"

She froze, her hand that was stirring something in a pot suddenly shaking and otherwise unmoving. My mom stood to go to her, and I began to follow, but she held up a hand to stop us.

"No. Please," she pleaded, her eyes locked with mine and full of pain. "Please don't speak of Jacob. You've made your choice, and your choice has lost us a brother and a son. I invite you into my home only out of courtesy and good manners. Unless you have some other purpose here, I must ask you to leave before the others get back and are upset by your presence here."

Renée looked, confused, from Emily to me and back again. "What is going on here?"

Emily smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry, Renée. It's just that our Jacob was in love with your daughter and they almost had something, then she chose Edward again and Jacob's been missing ever since. No one's been able to contact him or…" she broke off, tears filling her eyes.

"Mom," I said softly, "why don't you go back to the truck? I'll be out in a minute."

Renée looked taken aback, but she did as I asked, and soon I was alone with a sobbing Emily.

"I'm not trying to upset you," I whispered.

"I know."

"I love Jacob. More than you could ever understand," I said.

"I know."

"You of all people should realize that sometimes one thing is stronger than another. That one love can completely overpower the other. It's no different than you and---"

"It is _very_ different than me and Sam," she spat. "Sam is living, breathing, with human blood running through his veins that belongs to him and him alone. He is not a mockery of the natural order of the world. He's not a walking corpse!" she almost shrieked, but she knew to remain quiet enough that Renée wouldn't overhear.

"Just because Edward died doesn't mean he shouldn't exist," I muttered.

"Yes it does," she breathed. "And because he exists, _they_ have to keep transforming. Because of your precious bloodsuckers, more of our children are condemned to the life of the pack. Do you think I want my sisters to share my fate?"

"What do you mean?" I was confused. I thought she loved Sam. I thought she loved the feel of having a large family around all the time. Did she resent having to cook for them all the time? But it seemed to make her so happy…

"Oh don't be so _stupid_, Bella!" she heaved an exasperated sigh. "_Look_ at me. Look at my face. Do you think I want to see Claire's face mutilated like mine if Quil ever loses his temper?"

"Quil wouldn't---"

She glared at me. "And Sam would? Bella, accidents happen. They don't mean for things like this to happen. Did your bloodsucker brother-in-law _mean_ to attack you on your birthday?"

"He didn't--- they stopped him," I was getting a little irritated with Emily. First the situations were different, and now she was using what Jasper almost did to justify what Sam did to her?

"Well even so," she smirked. "Accidents happen. You forgive and try to forget. There's no use crying over spilt milk. Or spilt blood, if you're Bella Swan." She opened her mouth to say something, shook her head, and settled instead with, "The thing is, Bella, there wouldn't be any phases if there weren't vampires. If there weren't vampires, no one would worry about what would happen to Claire, or anyone who falls in love with one of the pack. We wouldn't have to worry about one of our boys or Leah getting killed rescuing you from something you got yourself into by getting involved with them. And—" she broke off and looked away, and I knew what she was thinking.

"And Jacob would be right here, instead of somewhere out there without the protection of the pack," I whispered.

She nodded. "Yes, Jacob would be here."

We stood in silence for a moment, and then Emily did the one thing I least expected. She hugged me.

"You would be here, too," she sobbed.

As soon as Edward heard my mom's thoughts, he excused us to my room.

"Bella," he murmured, "for what purpose did you go to La Push today?"

"I was showing mom around and---"

"Bella," he hissed, trying to keep his voice even. "I know you asked about him. And I know you and Emily had a long talk about something. Would you please tell me?" I couldn't tell if he was upset or angry. I wanted to tell him, and yet a little voice in my head advised me against it.

"She just told me why I shouldn't come there anymore. It hurts them." That was true enough, I thought. "Because I hurt him. And now he's gone, and it's all my fault."

"Bella, love, it's not your fault." He pulled me close and I relaxed into him and let him envelop me within his calming coolness. "You didn't make him leave. It was his choice."

"Because I loved you," I breathed.

He pulled away, and I saw him struggling to maintain composure. "Do you want him, Bella?" he snapped icily. "Do you want to call off the wedding right now and have me set up a search party? Whatever you want, I'll do it. Just say the word."

"Edward, no!" I shouted, then lowered my voice. "I want _you_. I love _you_. I'm just worried about a friend. So many people are worried, Edward. Can you blame me, really?"

He sighed and pulled me close again, but for only a moment. "No, Bella, I can't. But I love you. You have to understand how hard it is for me to know you're thinking of another man."

"I know," I said, "and I'm sorry. Tomorrow, I'm going to walk down that aisle to _you_. That has to count for something." I smiled.

He chuckled. "Yes. I suppose it does. Now you go get some rest. You have a big day ahead of you tomorrow."

I kissed him, and he kissed back. First gently and then more insistently. He seemed to forget his own rules of restraint and his touch began to cause me pain. But I held the embrace, allowed him to kiss me, encouraged him to continue. His lips were hard on mine, greedily drinking my breath until I gasped for air. And still he did not stop.

Finally, when I was dizzy with numb lips and a possibly bruised waist, he pulled away quickly and stared at me. Instantly his eyes softened and his mouth curved into a teasing smile as his hand gently stroked my cheek.

"Goodnight, Bella," he said before leaving me alone in my room.

It seemed more like "goodbye."

I hardly slept that night.


	3. Chapter 2

I had thought I was finally safe from all the danger that had followed me since I moved to Forks. I assumed that now that I would soon be married to a vampire, and since I would soon become one myself, I was pretty much safe from all the dangers I'd seemed to attract thus far.

Therefore, I never imagined I'd be awoken by Charlie uttering strings of very vulgar words, Alice screaming "Hurry! There's no time!" and Emmett roughly carrying me through my living room and out the door.

I heard a car start behind me, and Emmett simply said, "For Charlie's benefit," before running full speed toward the Cullens' home.

I didn't speak until we came to a halt inside the house. The silence was merely a precaution; motion sickness and speaking don't really mix, especially when you're lightheaded and groggy from sleep.

Carlisle and Esme were waiting with bags and a change of clothes. _For me…?_

Carlisle handed Emmett a bunch of papers. "There isn't much time. Alice estimates they'll be here in only a matter of minutes. "

"We could take care of it now, dear," Esme pleaded, glancing at me with desperation in her eyes. "Call Edward, there's still time---"

"I'm afraid there's not," he said apologetically. "Edward's taken too much time, three days ago would have been enough, but as it is, even if we take care of it now it won't be complete. If it isn't complete they'll—"

"Carlisle," Alice snapped, glancing at me. "Can we discuss this later? We don't have time!"

"Alice, we have to wait for Ed---"

Suddenly Alice let out a high-pitched, bloodcurdling wail. Her hands shot up to her temples, and she collapsed to the floor. Esme was at her side immediately.

"Alice? Are you okay? What's happening?" she demanded, and I knew that if she could cry she'd be sobbing hysterically. "Carlisle," she demanded, "_do_ something!"

Carlisle was at Alice's side then, for once appearing absolutely helpless, as Alice kept screaming in agony. "She's having a vision, I think. I don't know how to help her. Alice, I'm sorry. Please, come out of it!"

Within seconds her screams stopped and she slumped to the floor, motionless.

"Alice!" Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, and I all screamed at once. Emmett and I joined Carlisle and Esme at her side, as Carlisle examined her.

"I think she's okay," he said uncertainly.

She blinked her eyes open then, though they searched the room aimlessly. Then they found me. And widened in horror.

"Get her out," she demanded. "Take her somewhere far away. Never stop running. Do something. Anything. Just save her."

"Alice," I squeaked, "what's going on?"

Alice groaned. "It's too late. They have us surrounded. Every possible exit is blocked. I'm sorry, Bella, I tried."

"What's going on?" I repeated shakily.

"The Volturi have arrived," Rosalie gracefully swooped into the room. "They've come to visit the blushing bride. And they'll be very disappointed to find that she is, indeed, still blushing." She smirked, obviously pleased.

"Rose," Carlisle warned.

"What?" she spat. "She's the one who wanted to run with the vampires. Now she's going to have to face the consequences of meddling in something that doesn't concern her at all."

"Rosalie, stop this," Esme, usually the neutral one, snarled. "Now."

"What's going to happen to me, Alice?" I asked, growing cold with anxious anticipation.

"Something like what happened to me when I had that vision," she said quietly. "Only much, much worse for a human…"

I choked. Well… torture. I guess they'd found a way to get past that mental block that protected me from Edward, Jane, and the rest of them. I shuddered.

"Where's Edward?" I demanded.

It was Jasper who answered me. "He's trying to negotiate. Aro isn't giving in. He says we've had plenty of time." He glanced at me, pain and a thousand apologies in his ebony eyes.

"Oh," I mumbled as he turned away.

"Is she here?" Alice whispered, her eyes on Jasper's.

_Jane_? I wondered.

"Yes," he flinched. "And she's everything your vision showed. And worse."

"Oh no," Alice groaned. "Bella, I... I'm so sorry. You would have been a lovely bride. I saw it. And after the change, you were going to be absolutely beautiful! Not that you aren't already, of course."

"Thank you, Alice," I whispered.

Everyone was silent.

Suddenly Edward burst in, his jaw tight and his golden eyes hard. "Why is she still here?" he spat.

"Edward, we tried," Carlisle offered.

"_Trying isn't good enough when she's going to die_," acid drenched his words. I tried to remain calm.

"Edward, they would have caught us anyway," Alice whispered tonelessly. "I saw every exit and not one led to safety. Each option led her right into the arms of the Volturi."

"How could you not see this coming?" he demanded.

"It must have been a split second decision," her eyes were like daggers, but he didn't flinch. "They know of my ability, if we'd had any more warning---"

"We could have saved her!" Edward finished, his voice drenched with anguish and despair.

"Exactly," Alice spat. "I doubt they wanted to risk that. So stop trying to put the blame on everyone else. All of us were willing to change her before, but you just _had_ to wait and have your little wedding. _The Volturi should never be underestimated, you idiot_!"

"I can hear you thinking it, you don't have to shout it for everyone else to hear!" he bellowed.

"Everyone _should_ hear, just because you have this foolproof ability doesn't mean everyone else deserves to be left in the dark."

"Well said, young Alice," a voice issued from the doorway, a hint of amusement buried within the formal tones.

"Good morning, Aro," Carlisle greeted the old vampire respectfully. "What brings you to Washington today?"

"Oh, I think you are more than aware of my intent upon this visit," Aro smiled.

"I was going to change her tonight," Edward forced calmness. "I'm sure _you_ are fully aware of today's occasion."

"Ah, yes! The wedding! I regret my horrible timing," Aro chuckled, a sound that revealed his lack of regret, "but you see, I'd quite expected you to comply with my terms when we last spoke in Italy. When newborns were loose and we had to get involved, I was shocked when Jane informed me that your Bella was still human. And here we meet again, and a change has yet to be made. I could allow you to change her right now, but I've been far too lenient with you, for Carlisle's sake. I'm afraid nothing can be done. I must take the girl."

"Over my dead body," Edward snarled, then he began convulsing and his face contorted in indescribable pain.

"Thank you, Jane. That will be enough."

Little Jane stepped from behind Aro, her eyes gleaming with pleasure. She looked at me for a moment, causing Edward to wince, then winked at me and began assessing her surroundings.

"Bring in the girl," Aro spoke loudly enough for vampires on the outside to hear. A cloaked figure soon entered the house with a little girl.

As soon as I saw her, my mouth formed a wide "O" of surprise.

Her beauty was unsurpassable. Bronze ringlets framed her tiny, perfect face. Her rosy cheeks glowed as she smiled up at me, and her chocolate brown eyes glistened. I felt as though I knew her, though I knew I'd never lain eyes on her before.

"She's human," Edward gasped.

"No," Aro beamed. "She's _half_ human. Half vampire. With many unique abilities, I must say."

"It's not possible," Carlisle breathed in wonderment. "How is this possible?"

"Let's not get into technicalities," Aro drawled, clearly bored. "I want to show you what she can do. Bella. Come here, please."

I had no choice. I slowly walked over to him.

"It has intrigued me for some time that your mind seems impenetrable. I would have found you quite useful, I'm sure, had you been given the chance to train and hone your gifts as young Renesmée here has," Aro said.

_Renesmée_?

"Child, show her who you are," he said gently, yet firmly.

The beautiful little girl skipped over to me and beamed, then placed her hand on my face.

I gasped at the rush of images. Me, bloody and dying on a bed… Me, different, beautiful, changed… Charlie at the Cullens'… Jacob smiling at Edward and me together… someone calling me _Mommy_… millions of images, colliding and fading and making absolutely no sense to me.

"What is this?" Edward asked the question I was thinking.

Aro chuckled. "Renesmée here is special. She is not only a half-breed, but a gifted half-breed. She can do not only what she just did, but she can break through the barriers of time and dimension. No one, not even your Bella it seems, can keep her out."

"What is she going to do to her?" Carlisle whispered.

Aro beamed. "Renesmée, show them all your new trick."

She whirled to face him, her large brown eyes panicked. She shook her head pleadingly, looked back at me, then back at Aro to plead with her eyes some more. He didn't relent.

"Renesmée," he scolded, "this is an order. You know I don't like to be harsh with you, but you have to do this, darling."

She sighed and advanced on me again, her eyes suddenly heavy and sad. I faced Edward, knowing this would probably be my last chance.

"Edward, I----"

The child touched my skin. And it was all over.

I felt soft moss against my cheeks. I opened my eyes and sat up. I was on the forest floor, all too familiar a setting. Edward stood feet away, his face expressionless and his eyes cold. _Oh God, not this. Anything but this. Please don't make me watch this…_

"It will be as if I never existed," he said, and then he was gone.

"Edward!" I screamed. "Edward, no! Come back! Please!"

I ran through the forest, in no specific direction, toward no specific point B, chasing everything and nothing. I knew he was gone. I knew this nightmare. I had lived it. I had barely pulled through it. But I could live through seeing it again. I hoped.

I collapsed on the ground and burst into tears, which mixed in with the rain as it suddenly started to fall.


End file.
